


When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me

by Hannah_ruth_990



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel Loves Dean, College Student Dean, Dean Loves Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_ruth_990/pseuds/Hannah_ruth_990
Summary: Dean, Cas, Benny, Jo and Charlie have been friends since childhood.It's Cas and Charlie's graduation and their friends have come back from college for the event, all except Dean who couldn't make it ... or so Cas thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to [Castle on the Hill](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Qp5vcuMIlk) by Ed Sheeran and I just got hit with this fic idea that I HAD to write down. Couple of hours later and voilà!
> 
> The title of this fic is from Photograph by Ed Sheeran.  
> [seriouisly bless Ed Sheeran and his music!!]

                                                                   

* * *

                                                                

* * *

 

Dean, Cas, Benny, Jo and Charlie have been friends since childhood. They all lived on the same block and after the summer Cas and his family moved in when Dean, Benny and Jo were 5, they were all inseparable.

The night before the older three set off for each of their different colleges (Cas and Charlie were a year younger than them), the group decided to have one last hoorah as a farewell. They drove out in Dean’s impala to the abandoned field near Bobby’s Salvage yard, and blasted music as they drank, danced and played poker (which Jo had a killer knack for) well into the night.

While the other 3 were in a heated game of go fish (Charlie’s suggestion), Dean and Cas sat on the hood of the impala, sipping on their beers while gazing at the stars. The two boys had hit it off right away as kids and soon became best friends. As the years passed, something else began to grow between the two, but neither had acted on it nor spoken about it, though their friends and family often commented between each other about the heart eyes and obvious flirting.

It could’ve been due to the beers in his system, or the fact that he was leaving the next day, but something gave way and Dean slowly leaned into Ca’s personal space and softly pressed their lips together. It was both of their first kisses. Dean expected nothing from Cas, he’d simply just wanted to finally kiss the boy, so was pleasantly surprised when Cas kissed him back. They didn’t deepen the kiss, just kept it sweet and gentle until they finally had to break apart to breath. They looked into each others eyes and shared a smile before Charlie spoke up that it was 2 am and they should probably be heading home. They all piled into the impala and drove home.

The next day they all gathered in the street to say goodbye to everyone. There were lots of tears and hugs, especially from parents. Dean said goodbye to Sammy, who was trying to hold back his tears but failed when Dean pulled him in for a hug. After releasing his brother, he turned to find Cas smiling fondly, waiting for his turn to say farewell.

They hadn’t really had time to talk after the kiss so they didn’t have _the talk_ about what it meant, but Dean knew there would be no one else for him but Cas and as he hugged his best friend goodbye, he hoped the other boy felt the same.

They stayed in contact over the year, texting and skyping and even catching up when Dean was able to come back for a weekend or holiday (Cas was always relieved to see that Dean hadn't brought anyone home and both were happy to hear the other wasn’t dating anyone, though they never mentioned that to each other). They never brought up the kiss but things weren't awkward at all, they still made eyes at each other (according to Sam), flirted and bantered. They were still best friends, just with something more waiting patiently under the surface, ready to bloom.

It came the time for Cas and Charlie's graduation and as far as Cas knew, Dean wasn't able to make it. Benny and Jo had made it and were sitting with the Bradburys, Novaks and Winchesters (even though they didn’t have a child graduating, they still came to show their support) and were catching up with Sam and Cas’s older brother Gabriel. When Cas’s name was called, he went up to the stage and as he accepted his diploma, he heard an all familiar cheer. When he turned his head and looked out into the crowd, his eyes found Dean Winchester standing at the back of the congregation with the biggest smile on his face. Cas couldn’t stop his answering gummy smile that formed on his face even if he tried.

After the ceremony was over, Cas ran straight to Dean, who scooped him up in his arms and twirled him around before gently placing him back on the ground.

“Congrations Cas! And top of your class too! Always knew you were a nerd”.

Dean ruffles his hair and Cas’s cheeks are already aching from smiling so much.

He playfully swats Dean’s hand away,  “Hey! I am not a nerd!”

Dean gives him a look as if to say _dude, come on._

“Okay yeah, I’m a nerd”

Dean just chuckles and shakes his head and that’s when Cas remembers something that he had been waiting to tell Dean in person.

“I got into college. Stanford”

Excitement and hope flashes in Dean's eyes. “You got into Stanford?”

Cas nods, his smile now nervous. What if Dean wasn’t happy that he was going to be at the same college as him? He hadn't chosen Stanford because Dean was there, he actually liked the look of their English Literature program, Dean being there was just a plus. They could rent an apartment off campus and Sam could eventually join them when he graduated (Sam had his heart set on Stanford and with his grades, could easily get in).

“That’s - _shit_ \- that’s awesome Cas!”

Dean is full on beaming at him and Cas feels relief instantly wash over him, though he has to make sure, for his own peace of mind, that Dean’s really okay with it. So he tentatively asks, “You’re okay that I’m going to be attending the same college as you?”

Dean scoffs, “Of course I’m okay with it.” He looks down at his feet as he shuffles them and rubs the back of his neck (a habit Cas knows he does when he’s nervous) before looking back at Cas. “Actually, I’m uh -” He licks his lips and looks around before he gently grabs Cas’s elbow and guides him over to the large oak tree that rests off to the side of the football field where the ceremony was held.

When they’re standing under the tree, and as Cas notices, away from the congregation of proud families and giddy graduates, Dean steps in closer and lightly cups his jaw, his thumb slowly brushing over his cheek.

"I really am okay that you're going to Stanford Cas, because I want to be with you, like romantically." Dean’s voice is soft and gentle, and Cas is just staring at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. "I love you Cas, have for years, but I was too scared to make a move because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. That kiss we shared almost a year ago, that was the best kiss of my life and I felt like I was freaking flying. I know we probably should have talked about it before I left, and even after that, but I was so scared of being rejected, even though you kissed me back"

Cas has tears in his eyes but he's also got a soft, fond smile on his face because _is this really happening?_ Dean must take his smile, and the fact that he hasn’t stopped him, as a go ahead to continue.

"Things went back to normal after that and halfway through the year I realised that even if you did reject me, our friendship wouldn't change. At first it would probably be a little awkward but we'd eventually just go back to being Dean and Cas." A single tear slips down Cas's face and Dean thumbs it away before going on. "I knew I had to take the risk and tell you, and I talked to Charlie about it and she suggested that I surprise you at graduation. So, here I am taking a risk and telling you, Castiel Novak, that I am completely and helplessly in love with you"

Dean takes a breath and holds it, most likely waiting for an answer. There are more tears rolling down Cas's face now, but he’s smiling. S _hit, this_ **_is_ ** _really happening_. Dean brings his other hand up to Cas's jaw and brings his forehead to rest on Cas’s.

"Cas? You okay?"

Cas begins to nod but a sob escapes his mouth and then he's full on crying because this is everything he’s ever wanted since he was 14. Dean pulls him close, wrapping his arms around him as he sobs into Dean's shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay Cas. It's okay" Dean kisses the top of his head and just holds Cas until he stops shaking and his sobs have quietened.

Taking a few calming, steady breaths, Cas finally whispers the four words he’s wanted to say to his best friend for 4 years, into Dean’s neck

"I love you Dean”

Dean squeezes Cas tightly, and Cas never wants him to let go but there is one thing that he has wanted to do again, even dreamed about, ever since that night at the field.

"Dean?"

Cas feels Dean pull back and can’t help but think he must look like a mess, eyes all red rimmed from crying, probably, knowing his luck, snot hanging out of his nose. But when he looks up at Dean through his lashes, there is no disgust,  just Dean looking at him with so much love it sends a shiver up Cas’s spine and sets the butterflies in his belly aflutter.

"Yeah Cas?"

"Can we kiss now?"

A huge sappy grin spreads across Dean's face as he leans in and whispers against Cas's lips.

"Yeah, yeah we can"

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I wrote a fic that didn't have any angsty vibes!!  
> I'm rather proud of myself for that :)  
> Feel free to leave a comment or check out my [Tumblr](http://hannahruth990.tumblr.com/)


End file.
